Many small bottles and jars contain screw-on tops to seal the contents in the bottle. Often, persons with limited use of their hands or arms encounter difficulty in removing these screw-on tops. In addition, such bottles are often prone to being accidently tipped over, spilling the contents. Furthermore, persons such as artists who use a wide variety of bottles at once often find it difficult to keep the bottles neatly organized, resulting in a cluttered and messy work area. The present invention provides a device for holding small bottles stationary, so that the base of the bottle need not be held in order to unscrew the top. The device also prevents the bottles from being tipped over, and organizes the bottles as well.